Incident scene and event management communication solutions are designed to serve incidents and events such as fires, natural disaster scenes, special events such as sporting events and conventions, emergency scenes and accident scenes. Communications at incident scenes or events can be challenging for a number of reasons. The complexity of a particular incident scene or event varies on a case-by-case basis. In many cases, the incident scene or event will involve hundreds of personnel who need to coordinate their efforts, and who need access to shared communications resources and tools for group communication. Personnel at such incident scenes and events require a comprehensive set of instant, on-site communication tools which preferably combine easily deployable applications, devices and networks that rapidly give personnel information they need. At many incident scenes or events, such communications solutions are not readily available through fixed on-site infrastructure. Accordingly, personnel at such incident scenes and events require communication networks which can provide access on-demand, anywhere, at any time, with or without the presence of back-end fixed communication infrastructure. Such communication networks should also provide the ability to scale as the incident or event develops.
Therefore, incident scene management, event management, and disaster recovery operations require on-demand, portable wireless communication solutions, which may work to either extend existing coverage to remote areas or to provide coverage in places where the fixed infrastructure does not exist.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.